


<夏日特辑|Flourish> VOL.01 icecream

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 1.Florida Holiday Inn（佛罗里达假日旅馆）2.Pink Flamingos（粉红色的火烈鸟）3.undercurrent tide（暗流涌动）4.raspberry（树莓）5.new island（新岛）





	VOL.01 icecream

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设USK  
> 〉〉Comedy  
> 〉〉给柚木！！

 

 

      佛罗里达一家假日旅馆内，落地窗前画满了热带花卉与叶子的窗帘被房间的主人拉紧，显示着19摄氏度的空调在轰隆作响，但不知为何空气中仍充斥着焦躁。

  
      热。英国仅着不合身的大号T恤和ck内裤，汗从鬓发间流下把头发黏成一缕一缕的，然后滑过脖子溜进衣服里。英国感觉自己的腹部有种不舒服的黏腻感，大腿紧贴的沙发面料像是快要被汗湿了。但他仍旧陷在白色布艺沙发里，与一大堆热粉色的火烈鸟玩偶挤在一起，两腿随意搭在茶几上，手里抱着一桶草莓味冰激凌，百无聊赖地看着电视上正在播放的《粉红色的火烈鸟》。电视背景墙及房间是亮蓝色与嫩绿色的撞色，但那不仅没起到视觉上的降温，反而让英国更加烦躁。那桶冰激凌是美国的，他在偷吃美国的冰激凌，但他丝毫没有罪恶感，反倒咒骂着猛挖起一大勺冰激凌，仿佛那是他的仇敌或者他该死的美国男友一般。

  
      他把那块粉红色的，稍微有点融化的冰激凌一次性放进口里，企图用物理降温的方式让自己燥热的身体冷静下来，冰溜溜的固液混合物滑过食道落进肚里，皮肤却依旧滚烫——见鬼，除了冰激凌头痛和甜腻草莓味里夹杂的酸甜刺激以外，他什么都没获得——后者在舌尖上激起的局部电流可能还加重了他的情况。与此同时，上世纪七十年代的粗劣电影及其污秽低俗的内容也刺激着他紧绷着的神经。热潮因此再次涌起，两腿间冲出一股粘腻，英国闭上眼发出了一声类似于动物呜咽的声音。

 

      去他妈的、见鬼的……该死的美国。英国抛开冰激凌，爬起来在那堆热乎乎的火烈鸟毛绒玩偶里翻找出了遥控器，结束了电视机上约翰·沃特斯扮演的肥胖女人给自己儿子口交的画面。

  
      不该是这样的。英国栽回原来的位置，喉口滑动了一下，手臂挡在眼前。那该是怎样？他也不知道。在与美国交往之前，他从未有过这样的困扰。为何国家意志体也会有这种可笑的性别分化？

  
      英国是个Omega无疑，可他几乎不受Alpha信息素的干扰，而由于长时间定时定量服用抑制剂，也鲜少发情……但那都是美国气味标记他以前的事。他早该知道气味标记不是什么好主意，那不仅让他沾上了更浓的美国佬的味道，而且让他的发情期紊乱了。一次比一次猛烈的情潮似乎在暗示着什么……美国会标记他，打开他的大腿挺进来，把阴茎抵至他湿得稀里哗啦的子宫口……然后呢？国家会怀孕吗？那生出来的会是怎样的怪种？

  
      “呃……”英国想到这里再次呻吟出声。他之所以能这样胡思乱想是因为美国出去买东西了，否则他此时应该会被美国操得满脑子只能想对方在自己身体里搅动的大屌。他颤抖喘气咒骂着美国，也不想想当初是谁发现自己身体发生了奇怪变化就把男友赶出旅馆的。这到底是一种怎样的奇妙心理。

  
      英国隔着内裤用指腹摩挲起自己的勃起，前液早就浸湿了布料，让他的手直接从柱体滑到了睾丸。“嗯……”他索性把内裤拉到大腿下面，放肆地抚弄起来。不过他急需的是伴侣的肉棒而非自己的手活儿，无可奈何他只得揪起宽大T恤闻着上面残留的美国的味道，再栽进那堆美国抱回来的热粉色火烈鸟里。那是夏日海边让人焦灼又舒适的味道，佛罗里达海边的味道。英国哼出声，另一只手绕到身后，顺着黏滑液体一下就滑进了自己的身体，他想象着那是美国的手或者佛罗里达或者什么其他该死的美国的玩意，惨兮兮地用手指操着自己。情欲让他脑子一片混乱，淫靡的想法中什么姿势都有，但总之是美国把他操进火烈鸟堆里……什么都有，就是没有美国本人。就如同在佛罗里达，草坪上的塑料火烈鸟、玩偶火烈鸟、火烈鸟雕塑、有着粉色长腿鸟的广告牌……样样都有，就是没有这种活物。

  
      而美国差不多就是在这时回到房间的，英国抱着一只火烈鸟的脖子（热粉色的、长长的脖子）正跪趴在沙发里用手指操着自己，口里可耻地喊着来者的名字。浓郁的信息素味道和模糊不清的吐字让美国瞬间僵硬，胯下的阴茎也充血膨胀起来。英国显然也发现了美国，他抬起头来带着通红的眼眶气急败坏：“还不快来操我。”

  
      英国身上散发出好闻的森林味道的信息素混杂着草莓的甜腻味，把美国的脑子搅成一团浆……他实在是搞不懂这个英国人在想什么。晨间醒来时他闻着英国颈后的好闻味道，鼻尖蹭得对方发笑，但当他的手轻轻地摸上对方的小腹的时候却被对方一下踹到了床底。显然这是英国自己都没意识到的本能反应，因为紧接着对方支支吾吾道歉并且说自己有点不舒服，今早的购物活动取消或者美名其曰美国一个人出去。

 

      显然，他被赶出去了。而当他回来的时候发现那位脾气古怪的英国佬正撅着屁股，手指都没拔出来，命令他操自己。

  
      “操你他妈的！！”正在美国卡壳儿的时候，英国尖叫着高潮了。他喘息了一会儿，才缓缓直起身，手指抽出来在T恤上蹭了蹭。他盯着美国的勃起说：“你没戏了。”但他涨红的双颊及贪婪的眼神出卖了他，那分明是想用上面或者下面的嘴把那根宝贝好好含着。

  
      “这可不是你说的算。”美国恢复动作，放下一只手中的购物袋，拿着一支覆盆子味冰激凌走向英国。Alpha被恋人激得发了情，信息素爆炸开来，这弄得英国也不好受。Omega信息素中透露出的渴求被美国闻出来了，所以他决定不疾不徐地吊英国人的胃口。

  
      他瞟到了被扔在茶几上的冰激凌桶，“看来你挺喜欢吃的。”

  
      “Indeed.”英国把美国的手拽过来，从美国的角度可以看见英国挺立的乳头，而对方挑衅地眯着眼看着美国，舌尖伸出，从下往上舔掉融化流下的热粉色冰激凌。

  
      干。美国觉得自己的老二硬得发疼，他触电般抽开手，冰激凌差点掉落在地，英国也满意而通情达理地解开了他的裤腰带扯下内裤，美国的阴茎一下拍打在他脸上。英国也不觉得冒犯，不由分说地就着一口融化的冰激凌把美国的龟头含入嘴里，扑面而来的腥膻味和甜腻的覆盆子味道混合在一起让他有些作呕，但他压制下去努力含起来，像是在把一个过于大的滑溜棒棒糖往嘴里戳。信息素味道吸入鼻腔里会好上很多，英国动情地用舌头抚慰着柱身，他感觉自己的两腿之间甚至有粘稠涌出……但当他尝试吞多一些的时候还是因为浓重的雄性味道和对方过于粗壮的阴茎被逼出了生理性泪水，他呜咽了一声退了退，想要放松含酸了的下巴顺带吸溜回滑出的涎水。美国实在受不了这个，他呻吟着抓住英国的头发顶弄进去，去他妈的，英国因咽反射而缩紧的喉口差点让美国就这么射出来。不过英国不喜欢这样，所以他只是爽了爽就把自己的湿答答的阴茎拔了出来。

  
      英国瘫软下去单手撑着沙发红着眼眶咳嗽着，每咳一口都有甜腻的水果味和美国的前精味，嘴角的粉色混合液体不可控制地淌出，这使得英国被操了的嘴显得更加可口。美国忍不住俯下身来与英国接吻。可舌头捣进去搅动起来尝到的味道并不好，美国退出干呕了一声：“干，真她妈难吃。”

  
      英国翻了个白眼，把自己的衣服掀起来脱掉然后抢过美国手里的冰激凌吃了一口：“是你自己的东西。”

  
      “那你怎么还像是吃什么糖果一样。”美国把黑色背心脱掉挤到英国两腿之间，英国没来得及喊他戴避孕套对方肿胀的龟头就对准自己的湿滑后穴挤了进来。

  
      “唔呃……”英国享受地哼出声，然后含着一口覆盆子味道与美国亲吻，这次的确要好上很多，之前的味道都被英国吞进了肚里，流连在两人口里的是甜腻的水果味道。

  
      由于发情期及英国已经高潮过一次，推进相当顺利，他揉捏着对方的屁股打开英国的两腿压进去。

  
      “哦英国你太他妈棒了。”最后一下阴茎根都贴到对方滑腻腻的入口处，咬紧的后穴爽得他头皮发麻。英国松开美国的嘴高叫出声，手颤抖得几乎拿不住蛋筒。美国啃了一口冰激凌，含着汁水一边舔咬对方的脖颈一边在紧窄湿滑的甬道抽送着，粉色液体从英国的脖子滑到锁骨滑经乳头和肚脐流到交合处，把一切都弄得一塌糊涂。英国喘息着高叫着狂躁地扯着美国的头发让他去戴套，但这怎么刹得住车，马上他就因为快感爽得直叫嗯嗯啊啊美国了。

  
      当美国也是快爽昏了的时候顶到了英国的生殖腔入口，温热粘腻感觉让美国的性器更大更硬，但残存的一点理智把他拽回来狠命敲打他的脑子告诉他这是什么玩意儿、进去了就意味着什么。英国的声音颤抖着变了调，那种直接接触的恐惧让他挣扎起来，但Alpha本性作祟，美国暴躁地制住他伴侣踹来的脚，并且扶着腰，保持着插入的状态让英国换成了趴跪的姿势。肉柱在体内旋转的滋味可不好受，英国几乎是哭喊着然后被呛到一下栽进火烈鸟堆里，热粉色的冰激凌也“叭”地一声头朝地的、终于砸在了地板上。

  
      美国揽住英国的腰紧贴着对方的背捅进去，这种后入的方式让美国更容易撞到伴侣的生殖腔，猛烈又动情的抽送中夹杂着皮肤撞击声及皮带扣的咣咣响声。英国摇着头呛得叫不出声来，涎水不住地流，美国的手挂上先前的粉红液体抚摸着英国的身体，最后握住了英国的阴茎。双重夹击之下英国缴械投了降，节律收缩的后穴绞得美国头皮发麻，正当他想趁成结之前退出去时却被按住了胳膊。  
“咳呃……射在我里面……”英国低着头，从美国的角度看他的耳朵脖子肩膀红成了一片。

  
      美国有些愣怔，他手足无措的样子就像一个第一次经历性事的傻蛋大学生：“你知道这意味着什么吗。”

  
      “噢我当然知道……”英国呻吟着，“……该死的……我会怀上一个美国臭崽子……”

  
      “是我们的崽子。”美国说。

  
      “别管了！他妈的！”英国尖叫着，美国也遵从的自己的意志和英国的意愿顶入对方温暖的生殖腔，浓厚大量的精液喷洒进去让英国颤抖着哼哼，肿大的结把那些玩意儿堵在里面保证一滴不漏。

  
      “干……也许现在大西洋正酝酿着一场海底火山喷发，紧接着就会隆起一座新的岛屿。”美国喘息着说，他环着英国躺下。

  
      英国斜依在美国怀里哼哼：“也许吧。什么狗屎玩意儿，我们这是创造了历史。”他玩弄起自己胸膛上的热粉色黏稠液体，沾蘸着拉远，不晓得是糖精还是什么其他成分，竟然可以牵扯出丝来。  
“第一例人造国？”

  
      英国吮了口手上的汁液，味道复杂，他也不太清楚里面的成分，whatever，他说：“我们就是人造的……见鬼，为什么我被造成了能怀孕的那个。”

  
      “Well,囯造国？”美国低头凑过去讨吻，英国仰起脖子，意外地不吝啬回应。

  
      “Maybe.总之会是个怪种。”英国摊开眉头，放弃一般做了总结。

  
      “两个怪种父亲和一个怪种崽……”美国盯着对方的脸思考了一会儿，然后乐呵起来。

  
      “我倒觉得没什么不好。”

 

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *《粉红色的火烈鸟》  
> 一个相当肮脏的电影，有兴趣的人士（？）可以去搜一搜，简介就不在这儿放了  
> 　
> 
> \--------------------  
> 后记：  
> 　  
> 开写这篇的当晚家里停了电，想下楼吹吹风怕下不去（住14楼），下去了怕上不来，上来了怕电一直不来洗不了澡（无塔供水，没电即没水）。于是我捧着早先买的香雪杯，坐在无风的阳台体会到了亚瑟在开篇时的燥热。  
> 　  
> 无脑的嗨爽文，黏黏糊糊的usk，形成岛屿是我的恶趣味。另外，我超级喜欢Flamingo，我人生中第一个抓起的娃娃也是它（（
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2018.7.25


End file.
